Rules are Meant to be Broken
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: the written law between two great clans will be broken in one generation, one twist of fate.


Summary: the written law between two great clans will be broken in one generation, one twist of fate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for if I did lots of things would be totally different, I do own Kaida.

**Rules are meant to be broken**

"Shut up, Hyuga!" the dark haired female yelled at the taller male.

"I'm stating the truth. He's a murderer and you'll stick up for him, he killed your whole clan, Uchiha," Neji stated.

"Against you yes besides we're shinobi, Hyuga, we're all murderers in one way or another," the female Uchiha countered.

The long haired male didn't know what to counter to that.

"Hmm, and you call yourself a shinobi. Shinobi are weapons used to kill others no matter how you look at it we still kill others. Don't you dare try to argue that with me, Hyuga," the Uchiha snipped.

A puff a smoke blinded the two fighting teammates.

"Gai-sensei," the boy with a bowl cut yelled as the smoke cleared.

"How are my youthful students today? Are you feeling the power of youth?" the older, dark haired male known as Gai-sensei asked his beloved students

"Kaida and Neji are fighting again," piped the brunette female whose hair was in two buns on her head.

"Again? That's not youthful. We need to build our youthful teamwork," Gai said doing one of his weird poses.

"Hai Gai-sensei," piped Lee.

"Not again," the Uchiha quietly whined.

"If we don't have youthful teamwork we'll never complete missions," Gai stated as he slapped a pair of handcuffs on Neji's and Kaida's wrists.

"This never helps and you're still trying it!" Kaida screeched.

"Maybe this time it will," Gai stated snapping a handcuff on Lee, who was excited about the whole thing.

_Snap_, Ten Ten was attached to Lee.

"Now each team will have to complete these lists of tasks by the end of the day, or I will give you an especially difficult workout tomorrow," Gai informed.

"Lovely," Kaida commented already dreading what Gai had planned.

"Beginning now. Be youthful!" Gai yelled after the four.

~NK~

"Come on Neji, move faster. We have to win this time."

"I'm already running as fast as I can!" Neji yelled.

"Well run faster!" Kaida yelled back.

"Some people weren't made to run as fast as you can," Neji stated.

"Lee can," Kaida countered.

"Lee is a special case."

"Is not! You're just jealous he's better than you at running."

"He is not."

Neji was fuming mad causing him to run faster.

"Lee's still faster!" Kaida bitterly commented.

She loved playing these mind games that played into her favor, especially when it tormented Neji of all people.

~TL~

"Do you think that Neji and Kaida will get along enough to get everything?" Ten Ten inquired as she ran along next to her teammate.

"Maybe, but it will take a lot of youth to do it," Lee stated. _(AN: Sorry, couldn't help myself there)_

Ten Ten rolled her eyes as the two continued on their way.

~NK~

"You're pathetic," the Uchiha barked at the Hyuga .

"Shut up," Neji snipped.

Kaida rolled her eyes at the boy as he attempted to reach for a special flower that grew on the mountain side near the village.

"Just let me do it," Kaida demanded.

"Oh like you could do better," he commented.

Kaida smirked. "Yeah I can."

Neji stepped down from the ledge that was only big enough for one person. Kaida huffed before stepping up on the ledge pulling Neji closer because of the handcuffs. She stepped up on his shoulder and grabbed the white flower before hopping down to more level ground.

"Humph," Neji huffed.

"See," Kaida beamed sticking her tongue out at the taller male.

Neji rolled his eyes before starting back down the mountain almost completely dragging Kaida with him.

~G~

'_It looks like this training technique is working, they seem to be getting along better,' _Guy thought as he spied on his pupils, '_Ha Kakashi, I win this one.'_

~NK~

"What next?" Neji asked as the two ran towards the village.

"Well, we've gotten most of the list there's only five more things left," Kaida commented, "the closest thing to us is the fifth name inscribed on the K.I.A. stone."

"That's easy," Neji commented.

"Yeah and just watch Gai probably made a booby trap there to make it difficult," Kaida popped off.

"Most likely," Neji agreed.

Kaida came to an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked after recovering from the jerk of her stopping.

"You just agreed with me. Are you feeling ok? Like did you get under a genjutsu or something?" she asked looking at the taller male as if he sprouted another head.

"I agreed because it was logical. You know Gai-sensei just as well as I do. We both know that he likes to make even the simplest things into a training session to the highest degree. People that don't agree on most things can agree of things every now and then. Don't look at me like I'm insane," Neji barked.

Kaida rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but we disagree on everything. You argue with me on everything even if you know I'm right."

Neji sighed. "Just come on there's only a few hours left of light."

Kaida rolled her eyes again, but began to run anyway.

~STS~

Neji and Kaida stepped into the training grounds guards up, ready for anything that might pop up. They cautiously walked to the stone.

"You keep watch so nothing attacks us and I'll get the name," Kaida ordered.

Neji just nodded in response. Kaida quickly counted out the names and deciphered which way Gai meant to gather the name.

"Kaida, hurry it up," Neji barked as he stared at a summoning animal right in the face.

"What is it?" she asked before turning around to be met with the stupid tortoise.

"Who votes on just running?" She asked.

"Let's."

With that the two bolted to the right and jumped up into the trees before silently advancing from limb to limb. Once they were ten meters away they slowed down a little.

"You did get the name right?" Neji asked.

"No, not at all I was just looking at the stone for no reason," Kaida commented sarcastically, "What do you think?"

Neji chuckled slightly at her. Kaida glared in response.

~LT~

"Alright, four more things and we're done," Ten Ten cheered.

"Yes," Lee piped, "do you think Neji and Kaida got the exact same list as us?"

"We'll find out in about three hours," Ten Ten replied.

"Good point, come on Ten Ten, let's get to the next idem in record time," Lee cheered running off practically dragging Ten Ten yet again.

~NK~

"So all we have left is to find this scroll up on the Hokage's Faces," Kaida said looking over the list.

"Good, I'm getting sick of this stupid training already," Neji commented.

"Yeah," Kaida agreed, "I hate these stairs though."

"Hurry, there's not much time left before the sun goes down," Neji stated as he started to run up the thousands of stairs.

Kaida sighed before sprinting as well. They only had a half hour left.

"There it is," Kaida called spotting the scroll in a tree.

"This seems too easy," Neji commented.

"Maybe," Kaida said snatching the scroll, "let's just get out of here before anything has the chance to pop up."

"To late for that," Neji stated looking at the figure before him.

"Kuso! We just don't have time for this," Kaida stressed.

"You must defeat me in order to pass," the figure bellowed.

Kaida looked at Neji. "Guess it can't be helped then."

"Yeah, Let's go. It is his destiny to lose," Neji stated.

"You and your destiny crap is going to get annoying," Kaida called as she kicked the figure in the stomach.

Neji began hitting Chakra points and Kaida just tried to let her arm that was attached to Neji lose as to not abstract his pen point accuracy.

"Surprisingly this is working," Kaida commented, "Neji watch out!"

Kaida preformed multiple hand signs and then lifted two of her fingers to her mouth before shooting out multiple balls of fire. The figure disappeared.

"We have to hurry that took up to much time," Kaida bellowed pulling Neji along.

The two quickly ran to the training grounds.

"We're here," Kaida called dashing as fast as her tired body would allow.

"You made it just in time, but Lee and Ten Ten beat you two," Gai explained, "you'll have a harder training session tomorrow."

Kaida collapsed from exhaustion.

'_Kuso,'_ Kaida thought.

"Neji, I'm going to murder you one of these days if we keep loosing," she huffed out in between deep breathes.

"So you've said before," Neji commented with a smirk.

"Shut up," she stated with a glare.

"Make me," Neji challenged.

Kaida rolled over and grabbed Neji's face and pulled his to hers. Their lips met and fire erupted in their veins.

Ten Ten's mouth dropped in disbelief. Gai and Lee pranced around screaming about the power of youth.

"I made you shut up," Kaida popped off when they pulled away from the kiss.

"Hn, so you did," Neji agreed with a smirk, "it's destiny that you did that."

"Oh shut up," Kaida stated pulling Neji back into her lips.


End file.
